


Summoned Wings

by The_duke_is_back



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Carla Yeager, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angel Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Eren Yeager, End of the World, Eventual Smut, Grisha Yeager Being an Asshole, Human Eren Yeager, M/M, Magic, Prophecy, Summoned!Erwin, Summoned!Hanji, Summoned!Levi, Summoner!Armin, Summoner!Eren, Summoner!Mikasa, Summoning Circles, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_duke_is_back/pseuds/The_duke_is_back
Summary: Eren is a summoner who was told never to summon anything as it was foretold that his summoned would bring the end of the world upon them. Eren, being the rebellious little shit he is, decides to ignore this and do a summoning in secret. Enter Levi, a fallen archangel who happened to answer Eren's call. Between this pair, there's nothing that could possible go wrong. Right?
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 23
Kudos: 256





	1. The Summoning

"Mommy? What's going on?" Carla Jaeger turned to see her five year old son watching her with bleary eyes. "Why are all those men here?"

Carla scooped Eren into her arms. 

"It's alright, Eren. They just want to protect those they care about." Eren noticed the symbol they all bore on their left shoulders. Two crossed wings, one a dark blue and the other pure white. His eyes widened.

"Mommy, are they summoners?" He turned to her with an eager smile. "Mommy, I want to be a summoner one day too!"

Carla bit her lip and curled her son tighter to her chest.

"No, Eren. You can't ever become a summoner." Her son looked up at her with hurt eyes. 

"Why not, Mommy?" Carla felt tears begin to drip down her cheeks.

"Because if you do...it might end us all." Eren was too young to understand these sorts of things. He'd look back on this message many times in his life as he secretly learned the art of summoning from his friends, Armin and Mikasa. And whenever he'd think about it, he'd wonder why.

Thirteen Years Later

"Alright. Tonight is the night. It's a blue moon, no winds coming from the North or the South, warm waters coming from the East and cold fading to the West. These are the optimal conditions," Eren muttered. 

Eren was eighteen years old now. This was the last year he could attempt to summon anything, not that he'd tried before. Simply because the friends who'd been teaching him had been told what would happen if Eren actually _did_ summon anything. After that, they'd stopped aiding Eren in his quest for knowledge on summoners and the art of summoning. He frowned as he thought about them. 

Once Mikasa and Armin had found out what would happen when he did summon anything, they'd set one of their summons every night to watch him in alternating patterns. Eren however, hadn't given up. He would be a summoner, no matter what the others may say. Now that Armin and his summon, a scaled lion by the name of Erwin, had gone of to explore the jungles of Artemesia and Mikasa and her summon, a harpy by the name of Hange, had gone to study in Osirisis, Eren was clear to make his first summoning attempt. Not to mention, tonight was one of the best nights in summoning history for summoning. 

Unbeknownst to Eren, many nations were attempting to summon a powerful creature that could only be summoned on this particular night. Oh how Eren's summoning would throw off their plans. Why? Because out of all of them, he had the strongest summoning power and would be directly under the moon at midnight. Eren eagerly waited. Once it was ten at night, he heard the soft clump of footsteps heading towards his door. He faked sleep as his parents peered in.

"Good, he's asleep," he heard his father say.

"It seems so unfair," his mother sniffled softly.

"Why? It's safer this way, both for him and for everyone else." Eren would've glared at his father if the man actually had the guts to say that to his face.

"But we both know he has strong potential to become a summoner. It's like it was made for him. If only it weren't for that stupid prophecy." Prophecy? What prophecy?

"That prophecy _isn't_ stupid. If we hadn't been made aware of the threat Eren posed, he might've killed everyone on the planet." Eren struggled to keep himself from stiffening. He would kill everyone? What the hell??

"But, if he learned to control his summoned he would also be able to maybe rebuild the world." 

"That's not a good thing, Carla. Who knows how he would've rewritten it. This is why it's a good thing he'll never summon anything." He heard his mothers soft sigh.

"Tonight is his last night as a potential summoner."

"I know. I almost wish I could've seen him in summoner robes. He would've fit them so well," he heard his father say. His father sounded almost wistful. 

"Yeah. He would've been such a powerful summoner. Well, let's go. We'll sleep and rest easy, knowing the prophecy will never happen." With that they shut the door and left. Eren waited until his clock said it was eleven. Then he got dressed in the familiar blacks that were worn when summoning. He slid the window open and slipped out, keeping a watchful eye out for any summoned who might see him. Thankfully, no one was there. He climbed carefully out of the second story window and quickly darted into the woods. He ran for the glade where he'd already set up the summoning circle. He studied the beautiful circle as he waited for the moon to shine directly overhead.

Eren had spent weeks preparing this circle. Delicate crystals he'd found in the cave systems that were in the mountain behind his village marked the pentagons inside of the circle he'd drawn in the dirt. He'd used a willow wand in order to draw them, making them considered clean and pure. Willow was one of the holiest and most beautiful woods there ever was. Most summoners did their summoning indoors with a chalk drawn circle, but not Eren. He loved the natural ways of summoning. He loved making the summoning circle with nature. He'd filled the summoning runes with holly, mistletoe, and all sorts of other berries. The pentagons were made of woven grasses, forming a beautiful picture in the middle of a delicate glade that was hidden in a small mountain. 

Eren looked up as the moonlight began to shine down. He began to say the chants as the moon slowly crossed into the center of the hole. Once there, Eren took a dagger from his pocket and slashed it, letting it drip onto the runes. Immediately the runes glowed. The light spread from the outer circle of runes into the crystals, which shone brighter as they gathered energy from the moon and the runes. Then the crystals sent the power into the pentagons. Eren watched in awe as a figure appeared in the center. 

He was crafted from the feet up, soft brown boots appearing first. Then dark black pants. Then a white long sleeve button up shirt. Then two wings, one black and one white. Then finally a head and with it a face. He had jet black hair, styled in an undercut. His eyes were a glowing silver. His skin was pale like ivory and he gently landed. Eren stared in awe. The man turned to look at him. The man stalked forward, as close as the pentagon would let him get.

"So you're the one who summoned me?" Eren jolted at the voice. It was smooth and deep. Like what Eren imagined velvet or satin would sound like if they were a voice. Eren jolted.

"I am the summoner, yes," he said as he tried to keep his cool. The man studied him and looked around.

"You use the old ways of summoning?" Eren nodded. 

"I find it more...elegant than the newer ways of summoning. The newer ways seem like a cheap replacement to this." They both studied the the still glowing pentagon. The man smiled a bit.

"I agree. It seems rude to summon us with the newer ways." He nodded to Eren. "Thanks for at least having the courtesy to summon me in the old way. I may not have come, otherwise." Eren smiled brightly, glad that this person like how he'd chosen to summon them. 

"Should we work out a contract then?" Eren asked. Now the summoned seemed genuinely shocked.

"You're actually going all out on the old ways, aren't you?" Eren frowned but nodded. 

"Why are you shocked by that?" The summoned stared at him. 

"Nowadays, most summoners think that because they called us to their plane of existence, they control us. It's a pain in the ass. That's why I'm surprised that you're willing to form an actual contract and not try to force me." Eren nodded and looked down.

"Not only is it because I find it rude to try and force someone into something, it's also my last night to try and summon anything so I didn't want to risk anyone that responded to my summon running away," he said softly. The man nodded. 

"So you turn nineteen tomorrow?" Eren nodded. "Then we should get started on this contract now. I don't know what time you were born, but it's better to work it out and accept it than anything else."

"What conditions do you have for me?" Eren asked. The summoned nodded to him in praise.

"You're smart, I'll give you that. Never talk before the summoned. It generally gives them a bad impression of you. As for what I want, there are three things. First of all, you don't control me. You can make suggestions and requests, but I won't have to obey them. Second, you can't use this binding contract on me. I don't want any of that I-own-you bullshit. Thirdly, you have to keep yourself and your environment clean. I hate dirty things." Eren nodded. "What requests do you have of me?" 

"I only have two. First, don't display your wings. Keep them hidden. Second, don't tell anyone that you're my summoned. Do you accept?" The man tilted his head at Eren's conditions, a little suspicious of why Eren would request those things specifically. Slowly he nodded. 

"I accept. Do you accept my terms?" Eren nodded in response.

"I accept," he said solemnly. The summoned flared his wings.

"Now for the final part of the contract. This is the most important, the sharing of names. What is your name?" Eren swallowed. Then he raised his head up proudly and looked the summoned in the eyes.

"My name is Eren Jaeger, who are you?" The summoned watched with a smug smirk playing over his face. He landed and his wings disappeared, leaving only a gorgeous human in their wake. He stalked out of the pentagons and stood directly in front of Eren, only separated by the circle.

"My name is Levi Ackerman, first archangel of Heaven, and the first to fall. It's a pleasure to meet you, Eren." With that the circle stopped glowing and all but disappeared. The pentagons went back to being grass but the crystals still held the light of the moon and the summoning.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Levi." That was how Eren gained his summoned. This was the first time the archangel had been summoned since his fall and it was a well known fact that he had fallen only halfway, growing even stronger now as he fed on both negative and positive energies. 

All over the world, leaders of great nations mourned the fact that the fallen angel had not answered their summons, for they had hoped to use his powers in war. None of them knew if he had been summoned or why he did not answer their summons. However the angel in question was just beginning a happier life. For now.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Eren has successfully formed a contract with a summoned, how does he introduce Levi to his parents?

"Alright so, now we need to figure out how to introduce you to my parents?" Levi tilted his head.

"Why? Didn't they want this? Far as I knew about your realm, all parents want their children to be summoners." Eren sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Not...my parents. In fact, they've always told me not to summon anything." Levi stared at him.

"Why? For that matter, how long have they been telling you that?" Eren hung his head. He sighed but stared at Levi, looking him directly in the eyes.

"Supposedly I could bring about the end of the world. And they've been telling me that since I was five." Levi raised an eyebrow. Eren watched Levi carefully. Levi sighed before speaking again.

"So I take it I need to find someplace to stay for the night that isn't your house?" Eren winced apologetically and nodded.

"It's alright though as I've already fixed up a cabin in the mountains that isn't far from here. I set everything up because I figured something like this might happen and I needed a place to hide from my parents to study for this." Levi nodded slowly.

"Well, let's go then." Eren nodded and took a step, only to nearly go shooting into the air. He yelped as he jumped up about eight feet into the air. There was a soft chuckle and Levi caught him.

"Sorry, my ability is known as 'lightweight'. You'll find you aren't affected by gravity as much anymore. Although the moon being the way it is only increases the strength of my ability." Eren nodded his understanding.

"How long will it last? I don't want my parents to notice that something's off." Levi sighed.

"I can turn it off if you'd like, but know that I don't really like doing that." Eren nodded.

"It's okay. You can leave it on if you want to." Levi studied Eren approvingly.

"I'll turn it off." Eren stared at him in shock. This guy had just been going on about how he didn't like to turn it off, so why was he going to now?

"Why?" Levi smirked at him and set Eren down.

"I wouldn't have if you'd told me to. But since you left it up to me, I decided to. I like my freedom and I don't like being told what to do is all. Go ahead and lead the way to the cabin." Eren began walking off and soon they found the little cabin. It was small but sturdy.They went inside and Eren beheld his little haven. Summoning books lined the shelves he'd built onto the walls. The bed had a clean mattress and sheets on it as well as a pillow. The room had been cleaned extensively and Levi hummed his approval. Levi glanced at where the sun was rising.

"You think you can get home before your parents wake up?" Eren smiled at him.

"Of course. Not to mention that I'm always up before they are, chopping wood for the family. Levi regarded Eren with something akin to pride. His summoner was strong and hardworking, not to mention responsible. "You going to settle in here?"

"I think I'll be fine," Levi said after a glance around. Eren smiled.

"I'll be back at around noon to introduce you to my parents."

"What'll you say about me?" Levi asked. Eren smiled at him and spoke.

"I'll say that you've recently moved into the cabin on the mountains. There's nothing false about that so it shouldn't cause a problem. I'll say that I met you while wandering about and we've become friends. That sound okay with you?" Levi nodded.

"That works for me. Now get out of here before they notice something's up." Eren laughed as he darted away. Levi watched with a warm feeling in his chest. Odd, considering he normally didn't feel anything towards humans. Maybe it was how oddly cheerful this one was that got to him. Eren, on the other hand, darted home. He grabbed the axe and began to swing it down on things of wood. A few minutes later he heard his parents stir. His mom peered out the window.

"Eren? How do you feel, sweetie?" Eren smiled up at her with a sad smile. It wasn't forced because he really was sad. He was sad that he had to lie to her. She thought he was sad because he no longer had the chance to become a summoner. It made Eren wonder how she'd react if she knew that he really had become a summoner. She'd probably flip. He _knew_ his dad would. He brought in some of the logs and put them in the fireplace. He got the fire started with normal fire starting tools. 

Before, the magic had been so strong in him that he hadn't needed to do that. He literally could've just set the logs on fire. But since his parents thought that he was no longer magical, he had to pretend. He could feel his father's presence behind him as he lit the fire after a couple of tries. He ignored the sad but happy looks his parents kept exchanging. It hurt to know they'd been looking forward to the day he wasn't special anymore. But it wasn't a surprise in the slightest. 

Eren heard a dripping noise, like a large droplet of water falling. His mother quickly left to check the pond. That was how summoners communicated. They talked via water magic. Carla came back in.

"It's for you," she said, clearly trying to pretend to be happy. Eren nodded.

"Thanks, mom." He went outside to the pool and saw his friend's faces staring back at him. He sat down.

"Hey guys, what's up with the unscheduled call?" he asked casually. Armin and Mikasa shared a glance.

"We just wanted to see how you were doing, Eren," Mikasa said softly. Armin nodded. Eren sighed. These were his two best friends. He'd grown up with them. He cared about them. He trusted them. 

But not even they could know the truth.

So he lied. So he faked. And so he hid.

"It's...it's odd. I had to actually start a fire today, can you believe it? I couldn't just point my finger at the logs and go poof, logs on fire. I just...I don't know what to do anymore. Becoming a summoner was my dream and now...now it's impossible. You guys understand right? And please, don't do the pity looks. I'm getting enough of those from my parents as it it." They chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Eren. You've always bounced back, no matter what happened," Armin said, trying to cheer him up. Eren shook his head with a sad smile.

"But then I had a clear goal. I had something to work towards. Now...now there's nothing. I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore." They looked down. At least they didn't give him the pity eyes his parents had decided were what he needed. Eren decided to shift the topic away from that. He raised his voice a little bit, wanting his parents to hear.

"I made a new friend, I think. He lives up in the mountain cabin." Mikasa's eyes widened and Armin let out a laugh of shock.

"You found another person who'd tolerate you? Good for you, Eren." Eren brought his hand to his chest, as though he'd been hurt.

"Armin, I'm hurt. How could you say that to me? I thought we were friends," he pouted. They laughed. For the rest of the morning Eren, Armin, and Mikasa chatted. Eren only ended the call when his mother called him in for breakfast. He sat down to his favorite breakfast. 

Rice pudding.

Eren guessed that this was his mom's version of an apology without having to say what she was apologizing for. Even though they all knew what it was for. 

"So, I heard that you made a new friend?" Eren looked up from his pudding at her.

"Yup! He's a great guy, although hard to read. I like him." His father looked up at this. 

"Why haven't you brought him over to meet us, Eren? I'm hurt that you think you can't bring your friends home," his father said. Eren laughed.

"It's nothing personal, I just don't want him to think me odd because of my parents," he teased. His mother pretended to be hurt while his father chuckled. Eren thought for a moment.

 _This is the first time a breakfast hasn't been odd or strained. Dad is laughing and mom is joking around. Is this what people who don't have magic get instead? It's like...an intangible type of magic. Something you can feel but not touch. It's...sweet._ He thought. He laughed and joked. When his chores were done, his mom pushed him out of the house.

"Go get your friend and bring him here. We want to meet him. Besides, it's probably not healthy to stay up in that old cabin all alone." Eren had laughed and nodded. He trudged up the mountain side, taking the familiar path. Then he arrived, he found Levi laying on the bed while reading one of Armin's old fantasy novels that Eren had stolen. He glanced up when the door opened.

"Is it time?"

"Yup. I let it slip that I'd made a friend and now they want to meet you." Levi snorted at that. 

"You're one cold, manipulative, son of a gun." Eren laughed at that and they walked down the mountain. Eren paused with his hand on the door, looking back at Levi.

"You ready?"

"Just open the door." Eren laughed and opened it. 


	3. Meeting The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Levi to meet Eren's parents. Well, let's see how they react to Levi, shall we?

Eren opened the door.

"We're here," he called. Levi rolled his eyes but almost immediately Carla appeared, smiling the whole time.

"Welcome! It's such a pleasure to meet you!" Levi accepted her hand with a blank face.

"It's nice to meet you too, ma'am." Carla laughed at that.

"No need to be so formal, I insist! Call me Carla. I hate when people call me ma'am. It makes me feel old." Levi nodded.

"Alright, Carla. Whatever makes you feel comfortable. She laughed and stared at Eren.

"Where'd you find him? I like this one. He's polite and soft spoken! I don't know how in the hell you managed to become friends with him!" Eren ruefully smiled at that. 

"Gee, thanks mom. Glad to know how low you think of me," he teased. She laughed. 

"What did you think I thought of you?" she asked teasingly. She led the way into the dining room, where sandwiches and other sides sat waiting upon the table. Grisha was already sitting there, waiting for them. His eyes watched them cautiously. His gaze roved over Levi, taking in every detail as he sat down. Eren glanced away, knowing exactly why his father was so suspicious. If Levi noticed the odd look he was being given, he paid no heed to it.

"Would you like some tea?" Levi nodded and Carla poured him a cup. He sipped at it and hummed appreciatively. He set it down.

"This is a beautiful home you have here," he said diplomatically. 

"Well thank you! I do try. Would you like something to eat?" Levi shook his head.

"No thanks, I'm not particularly fond of sweets." Eren shrugged and reached over to claim the ones his mother had been about to put on Levi's plate.

"More for me then!" he said, popping one in his mouth. Levi raised an eyebrow at him. He swallowed and grinned.

"Eren!" Carla cried in shock. She smacked him on the back of his head. He laughed.

"I don't believe we've caught your name?" Grisha spoke up for the first time. Eren looked at him, a bit worried. Grisha was clearly suspicious and Eren's little stunt with the sweets hadn't reassured him. Levi nodded to him.

"Oh, my apologies. My name is Levi. Levi Ackerman. Thank you for having me in your house." Carla smiled and seemed like she was about to say something when Grisha cut her off.

"I hope you don't mind my asking, Levi, but what is your relationship with Eren?" Eren cursed softly under his breath. Levi glanced at him, as though thinking. He looked back at Grisha.

"We're friends. I don't know why you'd even have to ask." Grisha's eyes narrowed.

" _Just_ friends?" he asked, emphasizing the just. Levi tilted his head, clearly not understanding what Grisha was getting at. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he seemed to figure out just what Grisha was asking.

"What are you insinuating?" His tone was dangerous, laced with a threat. His eyes never left Grisha's even though Carla was trying to diffuse the situation and Eren wasn't getting involved. She turned to Eren for help.

"Eren! Help!" she hissed. Eren shook his head, looking appalled. 

"I'm not touching this situation with a ten foot pole. You know what happened the last time I brought this up with him!" he whisper hissed back. She sighed. Grisha and Levi in the meantime, were glaring at each other.

"I think you know exactly what I'm insinuating, Levi," Grisha hissed. Levi raised his head, looking down his nose at Grisha. 

"Do I? I think you should tell me just to make sure we're on the same page," Levi challenged. Eren looked between the two in horrified silence. Levi didn't even spare Eren a glance. Thankfully, the fearlessness of a woman saved them all from the awkward challenge going on. 

"That's enough, Grisha! I highly doubt he feels that way! Just leave him be!" she snarled dangerously. Grisha genuinely seemed shocked by the reaction of his wife. He looked down. Carla sighed.

"Levi, I apologize. You did nothing to warrant such an attitude and you've been nothing but polite since you got here. Please accept my apology." Levi shrugged.

"I didn't even know what he was going on about so there's no harm done." Eren stared at him in shock. How in the hell didn't he know?? Carla smiled.

"Come to think of it, Levi, isn't it lonely up on that mountain alone?" she asked. Levi glanced at her.

"Only sometimes. Other times, it is pleasant to not have to worry about other people. But I do miss chatting with people. That's why it made me happy when your son found me and started talking with me." Carla smiled. 

"If you'd like, we have an empty room here. Would you like to stay with us?" Levi widened his eyes in surprise.

"Are you sure about that? I don't want to be a problem," he said. She laughed.

"Well of course you'd help around the house but it wouldn't be a problem." Levi nodded slowly, hesitantly almost.

"Then if you'll have me, I'd be happy to stay here." Carla laughed in delight. 

"It's settled then. Eren, you help him bring his stuff down from the mountain. He can stay in Mikasa's old room so the furniture is already there. Bring whatever you may need," she told Levi. Levi nodded. He stood.

"Well then, shall we go, Eren?" Eren stood.

"Sure!" They quickly went up the mountain. It made Eren thankful that Levi didn't ask what Grisha had been going on about. He gritted his teeth at the thought of Grisha. That fucking asshole had almost told Levi flat out. If it hadn't been for Carla, Levi might've ended up hating him. He heard a sigh from in front of him.

"If you don't watch where you're going, you're going to get smacked in the face with a branch." Eren looked up time to narrowly dodge a branch. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Whatever your father was talking about, don't worry about it. I don't care if you have your secrets. We all do. There's no big deal." Eren nodded. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Wait a sec. That's all my stuff in the cabin! How the hell are we supposed to make them think it's yours??" The look that Levi gave him made Eren seriously wonder if he was an idiot. 

"You do realize I'm a being from another plane of existence, right? You think making some things up on the go isn't something I can do?" Eren jolted. He looked down sheepishly.

"Sorry, I didn't even remember that. I totally just thought of how you seemed so normal. You seem so human like this. It's crazy how well you blend in." Levi snorted and Eren looked up.

"Is it really that odd? You obviously have some reason that you need to hide what I am and what you are. Don't think I didn't notice you doing all those mundane tasks like lighting fire without magic." Eren winced. Levi turned back towards him when they reached the cabin. He flicked his hands out and Eren was shocked as a couple neatly folded blankets appeared in front of him. He caught them before they fell. Levi flicked his fingers and books appeared in his hands. He also had a bag of clothes over his shoulder. 

"Is that all??" Eren asked in shock. Levi sighed.

"Do you think I need more? If so, we can take multiple trips back to the cabin." Eren shook his head.

"No, I was just a little shocked that you'd make such normal things appear. Levi rolled his eyes.

"I'm supposed to be poor, remember? Only poor people live in the mountains." Eren nodded. He'd forgotten that. He noticed that everything had a... _well used_ feel to it. The blankets, while warm and soft, were worn around the edges. The books had pages that were dog eared and clearly well loved. They came down the mountain and Levi set everything in his room, neatly making his bed. He set the books on the shelves and put his clothes neatly in the dresser drawers.

"Well, looks like you've finished moving in!" Carla said. Levi nodded to her. 

"Thanks for having me." Carla smiled.

"You're welcome and make yourself at home." Levi nodded. Once she left, he glanced at Eren.

"Looks like we're living together now," he muttered. Eren nodded.

"I hope we get along, Levi."


	4. Living Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will daily life be like with them together?  
> Eren's POV (for the most part)

Eren yawned as he woke up to an unfamiliar knock on his door. He rolled over, ignoring it. The knock came again, louder this time. Eren grumbled a bit but ignored it. He heard the door open and Eren shut his eyes, feigning sleep. He heard a sigh behind him.

"You've got four seconds to wake up before a drag you out of bed and toss you down the stairs," a low voice warned menacingly. Eren jolted and scrambled to get out of bed when the voice started counting. He found himself at Levi's feet and groaned. Levi rolled his eyes. 

"Start chopping firewood. No one else is awake yet." Eren groaned as he looked longingly towards the mess of blankets, still warm and inviting. He shifted towards them but froze as a dark voice echoed into his door.

"And if you aren't out in five minutes, I will drag you out and toss you in the pond out back." That was all it took. Eren knew how cold the pond could be in the early mornings. He yawned as he came downstairs, shocked to see Levi in the kitchen, chopping things up. He glared at Eren.

"Bring in four large logs and put them in the fireplace. I'd like to get breakfast started." Eren nodded and quickly chopped four to bring in. He set them in the fireplace and jumped back as they caught fire right after Levi flicked his fingers at them.

"Are you an idiot? What if someone'd seen you??" Eren hissed at him. Levi raised an eyebrow but ignored him.

"No one did and that's all that matters. Now go start chopping." Eren sighed but left and started chopping wood as was normal. He heard a dripping noise and turned back to the pool. Armin was in it. Eren stopped chopping to go over.

"Ar? What're you doing calling?" Armin looked up at him.

"Are you...are you really okay Eren?" Eren stared and then remembered that Armin thought he was normal now. He looked down. 

"Please...Armin...don't-don't remind me right now. I...I always wanted to become a summoner. You know that. So please...don't bring it up right now." Eren looked away, faking sensitivity. Armin sighed.

"I'm sorry, Eren. I know you don't want to be reminded. But...I just wanted to know if you still wanted to hear summoner news?" Eren immediately looked up. His sadness disappeared, now replaced with a confused frown.

"It's not Monday, why would you be sending me information?" Armin sighed. 

"There was a massive world-wide announcement. Apparently a lot of high political leaders were trying to summon a very powerful summon. It was a fallen archangel according to what I heard. However, it didn't show up to any of them. Kind of odd, don't you think? These are the highest level summoners and yet they still didn't manage to draw its attention on the best night in over a century to summon? It just seems...odd. They think that some rogue summoner summoned even though they sent out a notice for everyone to not summon on that night. Supposedly they're going to try and find out who it was."

Eren felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Why tell me this?" Armin shrugged. 

"I just figured I should give you some warning if they show up at your house. They'll probably just want to make sure you're normal. Don't worry, I'm sure it's just a precautionary measure. Eren? You look sick, are you alright?" Eren nodded stiffly.

"I just...I don't want to come in contact with any summoners right now, Armin. It's-it's too fresh right now." Armin nodded. 

"I'm sure you'll be fine. I'll even come over if it makes you feel more comfortable." Eren shook his head.

"Stay there. Something tells me you'd get in trouble if you came here just because." Armin winced but nodded.

"Thanks, Eren. Good luck." Eren nodded. He turned away and went back to chopping. A few minutes later Carla looked out of her window and called down to him.

"Good morning, Eren!" He smiled up at her.

"Good morning, Mom!" After she disappeared, he heard her noise of shock when she found Levi working in the kitchen. Then she called to him again.

"Eren, come on in, breakfast's ready!" He came in, surprised by the delicious smell. He sat down and Levi set a bowl in front of him.

"I hope you guys like it. It's not much but my mother used to make it pretty often. It's one of my personal favorites." Carla took a sip and her eyes widened.

"It's delicious!" she said as she began to quickly eat. Eren took a sip and was shocked. The broth was rich and warm, filling him with warmth. There were bits of pork and potato in it and that added to it. He quickly wolfed it down.

"Hungry Eren?" Levi asked, clearly teasing. Eren blushed and nodded.

"It's good. The broth is warm and rich with flavor, not to mention how all that flavor has seeped into the meat and softened the potatoes. I love it." Levi almost cracked a smile. Eren knew because his lips twitched. All day Eren was nervous. How long would it take for the summoners to reach him? What would happen if they figured out that Levi was the one they wanted?? What would they do to Eren? Once all their chores were done, he heard Levi sigh.

"Do you mind if Eren and I head out?" Carla seemed surprised by Levi's request.

"I don't mind, but where are you going?" Levi shrugged.

"I'm new here so I figured he could show me all his favorite haunts on the mountain." Carla smiled at that. She quickly shooed them both out.

"If that's the case, then get out of here, you two! Go on, get lost!" she said teasingly. Levi rolled his eyes and tugged Eren up. He found himself in the glade where he'd summoned Levi. Finally Levi turned around to face him, clearly irritated. 

"What's the deal? You've been distracted all day. What the hell has got you in a twist?" Levi hissed. Eren flinched under the harsh tone. He looked away from Levi's gaze. Finally he decided to spill.

"Armin...my summoner friend...called. He said that they were searching on for whoever summoned a fallen angel on the night of the blue moon." Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, why would they suspect you? Far as you're concerned, you should just be normal in their eyes, right?" Eren flinched. He kicked his shoe at the dirt, noting that the crystals were still glowing. It was harder to see in the day but they still shone brightly. 

"It's because there was a prophecy that said that my summoned would either destroy or rewrite the world." Levi stared at him with a raised eyebrow. He laughed.

"Kid, I'm nowhere _near_ strong enough to do that unless I'm dealing with an extreme emotion. Relax." Eren didn't relax. Levi was still what they wanted and if they found out that Eren had summoned him...Eren didn't even want to know. He heard Levi sigh again.

"Fine. If you're that concerned about it, then I'll teach you how to fight and deal with 'lightweight'." Eren tilted his head before remembering that lightweight was Levi's ability. He shifted but nodded nervously. 

"O-okay, I think I can do that." Levi nodded.

"Let's teach you hand to hand combat first. Before we even touch lightweight, I want you to know how to fight like this." Eren nodded.

After that, they proceeded to fight for a couple of hours. Then Levi activated his ability and Eren found himself shooting everywhere. Once Levi got him on the ground, Levi showed him how to walk in order to prevent himself from going flying.

"As a test, you have to walk back with lightweight. You can't go higher than a foot, otherwise we'll come back here and start again. Got it?" Levi asked. Eren nodded. He carefully began to walk. It took a couple of tries before he got the hang of it and they went home. Neither parent noticed that Eren was walking in a strange way for him. Eren tended to clomp about but now he was walking like a cat. 

This sort of thing went on for a week before Eren could fight better than most average people and run normally while using lightweight. He still couldn't fight half as well as Levi, nor keep up with him when Levi ran, but still he was improving and that was what mattered. One day they came home and were shocked to find the summoners there. Grisha stood upon their arrival.

"Welcome back, Levi, Eren. Eren, these guys were just asking about you. Do you mind performing their little test?" This was it. This would decide whether the summoners wrote Eren off as a normal person or if they'd find out his secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger! I do these pretty often! They're just so much fun.


	5. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Summoners have finally appeared. Now will Eren pass their test? And what happens if he fails?

Eren stared at the summoners. He tried to play it off.

"Come on, please don't make this worse for me. I always wanted to be a summoner, don't rub the fact that I'm not in my face." Grisha frowned.

"It's just a basic test, Eren. Don't be rude." Eren glared at him. 

"Why should I? These guys are the reason I couldn't follow my dream the way they followed theirs. Why the hell shall I listen to them even now when I can no longer summon because any magic I had disappeared the moment I turned nineteen?" he hissed, glaring daggers at them. The summoners took a few steps back. Then the leader stepped forward.

"Eren Jaeger, you **will** take this test or we will take it by force. And trust me, it's worse when you're unwilling." Eren glared at him. He felt himself shift into a fighting stance, clenching his hands into fists by his sides. Carla decided to intervene before things got drastic.

"Come on, there's no need. We've watched Eren closely all week. He's displayed no signs of magic. He even lit fire with fire starters." Grisha nodded reluctantly. The summoners looked doubtful. The leader sighed.

"Even so, we need to check. These are our orders and we will see them through." Grisha sighed.

"What type of test is it?"

"Same as it's always been. It's just a blood test. We've taken many over the years and this is about the time when he'd normally have another test if he were still magical. Relax, it's just a precaution."

"But his blood still will have residual magic!" Carla protested. The summoner sighed but nodded.

"True, however the amount will have gone down. It would've dropped just a little, but even a little is more than enough confirmation. Eren glanced towards Levi who shook his head.

"Isn't there some other way I could take your test?" he asked. The summoner shook his head.

"This is the most efficient way there is. Now come on, hold out your arm." Eren sighed but hesitantly held out his arm. He watched as they drew some of his blood. Eren could nearly see the magic glowing inside it. They put it into a machine and the summoners choked before spinning to stare at Eren.

"What? What is it?" Carla asked. 

"The amount...it's...it's nearly triple what it was the last time we checked." He stared at Eren and glared. "Eren Jaeger, you are under arrest for suspected illegal summoning." 

The other summoners stepped forward to grab him but Levi stepped in their way and sent the first two flying, making the others hesitate. 

"Eren. Go now. Get out of here as fast as possible. I'll catch up after I've dealt with these guys," Levi ordered. Eren nodded and stepped forward, pushing his foot into the ground. He shot forward, out the open door and began bouncing up the mountain. He stopped at the cabin and grabbed a couple of things he'd need. Then he stopped by the glade and put the crystals in his bag as well. Then he started running for real. This time it wasn't just short jumps, no. He was jumping nearly a hundred feet each time. By the time he stopped, it was about noon. 

He heard a dripping noise and turned to see himself near a small pond. He went over and saw his friends panicked faces.

"Eren? Eren, why have they put a bounty on your head??" Mikasa demanded.

"Eren, why are they so desperate to find you?" Armin inquired. Eren inhaled and looked at them.

"Because I'm a summoner." Their eyes widened and Armin hesitantly laughed.

"That's not a funny joke, Eren. Wait...you're serious..." Eren nodded. He sighed as he stared at them. These were two that he'd trusted. Up until they'd betrayed him. Up until they'd decided that his dream, his wants, weren't important in the face of all the hundreds of people they'd never met before. They'd turned on him. He glared at them, his hurt pouring out now.

"I summoned the fallen angel on the night of the blue moon. I was sick of people saying, do this, do that, don't do this, don't do that. How come no one ever cared about how I felt? How come they were all worried about themselves and not the person they were hurting? I summoned him because I couldn't stand it anymore. I was sick of being alone and the thought of losing something that had been a part of me my whole life, scared me. It made me feel sick and weak. I'm a summoner now and I don't care that I'm running from the law. They're assholes and I don't want you two to ever contact me again." 

His friends gasps were signs of the shock they felt at that last declaration. 

"Eren...please don't shut us out. We're your friends," Mikasa sobbed, tears already flowing down her cheeks.

"Eren. I'm sorry we betrayed your trust but can you blame us? There are billions of people living on this world. If one person being unhappy would make everyone else happy...of course we'd go with that one." Eren glared at Armin.

"You only think that because you weren't the unhappy one. I'm not going back, Armin. I'm never going back to that life. I'm free now and god help me if someone tries to take that away from me. Because I'll fucking kill them." Armin straightened.

"Then I guess this makes us enemies, Eren. I don't want to fight you but if I have to...I will. I'll find you and I'll bring you down." Eren glared at him.

"Good luck." With that Eren cut off the call and turned around. His eyes widened when he saw Levi there, wings completely exposed.

"That was certainly something. You alright?" Eren broke down. Levi was shocked as Eren ran forward and clung to him.

"No...no I'm not...I don't want to fight them...I love them...they're my friends...I don't want to hurt them..." Levi sighed and stroked Eren's hair. Something about this human made him feel emotions. Something about him made Levi _want_ to comfort him. And that **never** happened.

"It's not your fault, Eren. You'll be alright." Eren sniffled a little before pulling away from Levi. Levi graciously ignored the fact that there were now tear stains and snot marks all over his shirt. He flicked his fingers and they disappeared. He sighed.

"If you're going to be fighting against other summoners, it's time for you to learn how to fight with magic. I'll teach you as we go but I can only take you so far. I am, after all, someone who uses magic in a very different way than you do." Eren nodded. Levi extended his hand.

"Shall we go then? I don't know how long we have before those summoners recover." Eren took Levi's hand and was pulled against Levi's chest. He had been spun around so his back was to Levi but it was still a shock.

"L-Levi??" he cried in shock. Levi sighed.

"We're going to fly, brat. It's faster and more convenient." Eren nodded slowly and Levi took to the sky. Eren gasped at the suddenness but was amazed by the view. He could see the land far beneath him. It was a mix of greens and browns and...silver, oddly enough. The silver was actually water but because of how high they were, the sunlight made it appear silver. 

The two flew for a couple of hours. It was pleasant to fly. Eren only wished he was doing it with his own wings instead of being held by Levi. He wondered if Levi would get tired soon.

"Levi? Aren't you tired?" Eren asked. Levi glanced down at him and chuckled.

"Oh no. I'm perfectly fine. I can go for hours holding you. Lightweight doesn't affect just how much gravity affects you, it also changes how much you weigh. You don't feel very heavy to me. It's fine, Eren." They flew until the sun was setting ahead of them. Seeing the sun set with beautiful but it hurt to look at. Levi chuckled as Eren covered his eyes.

"Beautiful things are painful to look at, aren't they?" he asked Eren.

"Yeah." They landed and Levi set up a camp with magic. He quickly wrote a runic circle around the came in order to keep them hidden from everyone. Eren was already cooking some rabbits over a fire. He sighed.

"Somehow I miss being home." Levi nodded. 

"It was warmer and safer there. Don't worry though, we'll be plenty safe here." Eren nodded. They ate in silence and Levi carefully watched Eren. The boy had seemed shell shocked after the call with his friends. Any minute now-

Eren toppled and Levi caught the snoring boy, chuckling to himself. He watched Eren and felt an odd heart stir in his lower regions. Levi frowned. Why was this kid eliciting these sort of reactions out of him? He shook his head. He felt nothing for the boy. And yet...as he watched him sleep, he couldn't help but feel an odd longing. He shook his head in irritation. This kid would be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is progressing faster than I thought it would. Or maybe that's just because the chapters are longer than I'm used too. Either way, it's fun writing these sorts of things. I hope you enjoyed reading them!


	6. Magic lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they're on the run, it's time for some magic lessons.   
> Levi's POV

Levi woke up before Eren did. He quickly started setting up a fire for breakfast. Levi was surprised when he got a second plane call. That could only mean one thing...

_"What is it, Erwin?"_

**"Levi, I heard that you were summoned."** Levi sighed at the telepathic thought. He hated dealing with Erwin since Erwin always thought that Levi was one of the beings too powerful for this plane.

_"What about it?"_

~~"Levi, you were summoned??"~~ Levi winced at the harpy shriek in his mental ear. He sighed and sat down, quickly immersing himself in the call. He could see his friends. Erwin, his mane and eyebrows still huge, and shitty four eyes (Hange) with her wings fluttering from excitement.

 _"Yes, I got summoned. So what? Big freaking_ deal." The two stared at him in shock before Hange doubled over with laughter. Levi glared at them while Erwin sighed.

 **"Levi, you got summoned by a person prophesied that his summon will end the world. It's kind of a big deal that you- you**- **got summoned. Levi, you're a powerful being. You could potentially destroy this world. Of course everyone's freaking out about it."** Levi glared.

 _"How much do you know about my summoner?"_ Levi asked. Hange laughed at that.

 ~~"His name's Eren Jaeger, he recently turned nineteen, he has chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes, not to mention golden skin, and a love for all things summoning related."~~ Levi glared at Hange who just chuckled.

 _"Alright, let me rephrase the question. How do you know about my summoner?" _Erwin gazed at Levi with a steady expression while Hange watched with curiosity. 

**"We are the summoned for your summoner's friends. They summoned us when they-and he- were about twelve years old. Once Mikasa and Armin found out what would happen if Eren successfully summoned anyone, we were put on guard duty to make sure he didn't try anything. I'd stay with him during the day when his friends weren't with him, and Hange would watch him at night."** Levi glared at them.

 _"And you think it's odd that he'd want to summon? His friends were practically flaunting it in his face and preventing him from joining them."_ They looked away and Levi glared at them with disgust. 

~~"Why are you defending him, Levi? You were forced into his service, right? There's no reason for you to defend him."~~ Levi glared at Hange. 

_"Actually, he didn't do that. He took the time to write an old summoning circle and make it from nature, like the old days. Then he made sure that it was a contract, not a summoning pact. He and I both get something from each other. I respect him for treating me and any other person he may have summoned with respect and courtesy. So no, I wasn't forced into his service."_ They stared at him and he glared at them. He sighed. 

_"Just...just tell your summoners not to come after him. Eren's hurting right now and I don't want him to have to deal with it just now. He doesn't want to fight with them, let alone know how."_ Erwin and Hange looked at each other uneasily. 

**"Levi, I get that you like him but he's too dangerous."** Levi glared at Erwin threateningly. Eren? Dangerous? The kid had learned basic hand to hand combat but he knew nothing about magical warfare. Not to mention when Levi thought of Eren, what came to mind was a boy with bright green eyes and messy brown hair with a bright smile on his face. He shook his head at them. 

_"I don't care what you two say. I'm not going to leave Eren, especially not now that the summoners know that he's one of them. Besides, isn't it more dangerous if I go now? There's an eclipse in about two weeks and we'll be right about under it. What if he tries to summon on that night because I left? He still has crystals from the night of my summoning. They're moon crystals now so all the stored energy is inside of them. You think it'll be alright if he summoned with that?"_ Erwin and Hange shivered. Eclipse nights were almost as strong as blue moons but they called to a much darker power. 

~~"Maybe you should stick with him...just to be safe."~~ Levi glared at Hange but nodded. 

_"I'll take my leave, then."_ With that he exited. 

"-vi! Levi!" Levi opened his eyes, surprised to see Eren looking down at him with concern. He sat up.

"What's wrong, Eren?" Eren was clearly relieved that Levi was answering him.

"I woke up and you were laying on the ground. I figured you were asleep but when I tried to wake you up, you wouldn't wake up! So I thought that you maybe...that maybe died." Levi softened a bit when he saw the fear in Eren's gaze. He patted Eren's head.

"I'm fine. I just got a call from some old friends and figured that you'd be alright even if you woke up. I didn't think you'd freak out when you found me. I'm alright now, calm down." Eren had begun to sniffle at that. Levi sighed and almost smiled. "Geez, what a brat. Crying for no reason. What am I supposed to do with you?" Eren glared at him through his tears.

"I am not a kid, Levi." Levi laughed at that. 

"You aren't? Then prove it to me. Stop crying any time you feel afraid." Eren glared at him but Levi just stared back. Finally Eren sighed.

"Alright, I'll stop crying. I just...I'm not used to being alone and the thought of being alone scares me." Levi chuckled and pulled Eren closer to kiss his forehead.

"Relax, Eren. You have a summon now, there's no way you'll ever be alone. I won't ever leave you, Eren. I promise I'll stay with you," Levi said. Eren looked up at him, eyes searching Levi's. He nodded slowly. 

"Now, come eat, Levi." Levi chuckled and went to the food that Eren had prepared. It was just a basic soup but the ingredients were easy to find and it didn't take long to make. Levi smiled at Eren.

"Alright Eren. We should get started on your magical warfare training." Eren stared up at Levi over a loaf of bread. He swallowed.

"My what now?" Levi sighed. This was going to be longer than he'd thought.

"Your magical warfare training. In other words, I'll teach you how to fight with magic. You're going to need to know now that the summoners know you're one of them. They will come after us and I'll be busy holding off their summons. That's why you need to learn to fend for yourself. They can't catch me, but they can catch you." Eren frowned. He looked up at Levi.

"Why can't they touch you?" Levi chuckled.

"Because I can flee to the sixth and seventh planes, the highest planes in existence. You think they could follow me there?" Eren shook his head and Levi nodded. He stood and cleaned his bowl, quickly packing up his tent. "Let's get moving, shall we?"

Levi made two mounts appear. One was his black stallion, a beautiful beast that Levi loved. It also didn't get along with very many people so it was perfect for Levi. The other was a chestnut mare with a gentle temperament. Levi figured that, from what he'd seen, Eren didn't know how to ride a horse. Sure enough, Eren didn't know how and Levi had to help him into the saddle. After a few hours, Eren spoke up again.

"So...are we going to start this training?" Levi sighed. He looked at Eren in the saddle.

"You ever tried illusion magic?" Eren shook his head. "Great. Well now, it's going to be your new best friend."

"How so?" Levi sighed. This brat didn't catch on very quickly. He looked at Eren.

"Illusion magic is magic to hide yourself from others, or distract them. In your case this could be extremely helpful when it comes to escaping. You'll be up against high level summoners and I don't want you to get in a magical brawl with them. You'd lose in ten minutes max." Eren glared at him.

"Not if you taught me." Levi sighed.

"Eren, I will teach you but right now the priority is escape. Once you can escape from every situation, then I'll teach you how to fight. Got it?" Eren nodded. Levi sighed. "Have you ever used your own body as a focus?" 

"No, all the magic I've ever done is with my mind." Levi sighed in relief.

"Thank god, that makes my job a lot easier." Eren frowned.

"What do you mean?" Levi looked up at him. 

"Most summoners use their hands or feet as focuses to center and control their power better. Those who don't need a focus are a lot more advanced. We're going to start with a basic invisibility spell." Levi traced a runic circle in the air. "You've seen these runes before, yes?"

"Yeah. It looks like it's repeating air, wind, sky, shadow, and one other I don't know."

"The one your unfamiliar with is flesh. Basically what it does is make it so that you're harder to see or light as air, or blend in with the shadows. No matter what, it's helpful. Experiment around with it, find what you think is the perfect balance, and show me so I can judge." Eren nodded. The next four hours of riding were silent and occasionally Levi would glance over to see Eren, half in existence and half invisible. 

"Levi, I think I've got it." Levi glanced over to see absolutely nothing. His instinctual bond with his summoner said that Eren was right in front of him but his eyes said that nothing was there. Levi looked on the second plane and didn't see anything. When he looked on the third plane, he saw a faint shimmer. It took up to the fifth plane before Levi could see Eren.

"Well done. How many circles did you add on?" Eren popped back into visibility.

"I added four. How did I do?" Levi studied the brat with a cheerful smile. Levi looked away.

"You got sloppy on the third circle. I saw a shimmer. You should alter the amount of air in that one. There's too much and in a place as cold as the third plane, your body heat will cause a mirage. I would recommend wind." Eren nodded and went back to work. Levi smiled to himself. Finally as the sun was going down, Eren perfected it. Levi couldn't see him until he looked on the sixth plane. He nodded in approval.

"Good. Tomorrow we'll work on teleportation and review invisibility but for now, go to sleep. You need to recharge." Eren groaned as he flopped onto the sleeping bag that Levi had set down for him. Levi saw Eren's shirt ride up, exposing the small of his back. Levi stared. It was gorgeous how it dipped so elegantly and rose into those soft fleshy ass cheeks. Levi turned away before he did something.

_What the hell am I thinking??_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Levi is so innocent and pure. It makes me want to tease them and have as much fun with this as possible. Feel free to leave a comment, I love answering you guys and reading what you think! Bye!


	7. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren have been spotted. Enter the summoners.  
> Eren's POV

Eren and Levi had been on the road for nearly four weeks. It didn't really feel that long since Eren was practicing magic for most of it. It had taken him two of said weeks to master illusion magic. Now only the highest level summons would be able to spot him when he was invisible. That didn't even mention how he could teleport. Levi had worked him hard on that one. Eren knew it had been four weeks.

Four weeks since he'd seen his mom.

Four weeks since he'd seen his father.

Four weeks since his last call with Armin and Mikasa.

Four weeks since he'd left everything he knew behind.

Yet Eren didn't mind one bit.

Being on the road was exhilarating. Not to mention how Levi constantly kept him working hard, whether on magic or setting up the camp. And with Levi at his side, it was like there was nothing wrong. He was travelling with another person, an old friend. The road they were on wasn't well used so they didn't run into many people but they had met some. Most of them were people with no to very little magic. 

That was another skill that Levi had shown him.

How to see the amount of magic in other people. It was normally a dull shimmer in normal humans but it was vibrant and thriving in the world around them. This was what had led Levi into introducing Eren to _manipulative_ magic. This was magic that would tap into the natural magic to use against opponents. Apparently it was rare that anyone could actually use manipulative magic but Eren happened to be one of the lucky few. 

And he loved it.

Making flowers blossom was exhausting but made him feel proud, knowing that so few could rush a natural magic that had existed for centuries. Causing animals to relax around them by lowering the amount of magic he expelled to the same level as theirs was tricky but he loved how close he could get to them without having to fear. All in all, Eren found manipulative magic to be incredible and fun to use.

But he was nothing compared to Levi.

Many times Eren had watched Levi with awe in his eyes. Levi could get trees to life their heavy roots and move. Levi could make boulders shiver and flatten as if they'd fallen that way. Levi could make it rain when the sun was too hot to deal with. He might as well have been from a totally different planet. Looking at the power that Levi had, it made sense to Eren why everyone was afraid of them rewriting the world. Levi could probably do it.

"Oi, brat. You're dripping all over your poor horse." Eren snapped back to focus and realized that the sphere of water he was supposed to be holding was flatter and had sprung a leak. Eren yelped and quickly fixed it, grabbing a towel to dry off the horse. The mare gave him an annoyed flick with her ears but other than that ignored the drips. Levi was watching the flustered Eren as he struggled to dry his horse and hold the sphere at the same time. He sighed.

"What's on your mind, brat?" Eren glanced up and looked down, ashamed. He didn't like when Levi called him brat but Levi only did it when Eren had been doing something stupid. 

"I was just thinking that it's been four weeks since I left my home and I haven't missed it in the slightest. I figured that was a little bit odd. Most people would miss their family, right? So why don't I?" Levi watched him before looking away with a sigh. 

"You really want to know? The likeliest reason is that you didn't feel like you were really their family. Did they ever really treat you like a normal kid once they heard about the prophecy?" Eren frowned. 

"Mom tried but...she couldn't keep it up and after a while I told her to stop. Dad didn't even try after hearing it. He just looked at me like I was a rat the dog had dragged in." Levi stared at Eren.

"You didn't have a dog." Eren glanced at him.

"Hm? Oh yeah, you came after he died." A silence descended after that.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me about it?" Levi asked. Eren smiled softly as he remembered.

"It was a German Shepard. A good dog named Reiner. Reiner was always with me, playing, chasing, whatever I was doing he was there. But it was clear that he was getting old. And a few weeks before I summoned you, he passed away. I...I miss him." Eren felt water begin to drip down his cheeks. He missed his faithful dog. He hadn't really given himself time to mourn for Reiner because he was busy getting everything ready for Levi's summoning. And now...now that he had time to grieve...the tears poured out. The tears poured and wouldn't stop.

Eren found himself manipulating the droplets to join the small sphere of water that was in his hands. It was soothing to use magic again and again. Magic was certain. Unless he added something in an unexpected order, Eren always knew what would come out. It was calming to have something so steady. Something that was constant.

"Eren."

He ignored Levi's voice, soft but firm.

"Eren."

It was more insistent now and Eren frowned. Why couldn't Levi leave him alone?

"Eren!" Eren snapped back into focus just in time to hide the sphere in his hands. Some people were coming along. Eren smiled at them as they passed, his eyes assessing their magic levels. Most of them had little to none but one of them seemed to sparkle. Eren watched him cautiously.

"Levi..."

"Yes, Eren, I know. That man was a summoner. A low level one by the looks of it but let's not take our chances. Come on. Let's hurry and drop that thing or else you're going to get us caught." Eren nodded and when the men were out of sight, he dropped the sphere of water. It splashed on the ground and the dirt hungrily sucked it up. Eren could see the magic flowing from the water into the dirt. It was fascinating to watch but he didn't get to watch for long before Levi was spurring them on into a gallop. After two hours of fast paced riding, Levi slowed and Eren gently slowed his mare as well. Both horses were breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath.

"Why did we hurry, Levi?" Levi glanced at him.

"I didn't want to take any chances. You're suspicious enough as you are and we don't need additional attention." Eren frowned. He shook his head but sighed. 

"I don't think we should be so paranoid." Levi whirled on him, silver eyes blazing. Eren jolted under the harshness of the glare. Levi watched him for a few moments, silver eyes practically glowing. When he spoke, it was in a low hiss.

"Would you rather deal with whatever they may have in store for you, Eren? They may want to kill you and you think we should lower our guard. You're just asking for them to stab you in the back, aren't you?" Eren flinched under Levi's biting attitude.

"I'm sorry, Levi. I just don't want to live the rest of my life on guard." Levi stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Brat, you do realize that you have prophecy saying that you in particular could end the world? There's no safe place to hide from that unless you want to be a hermit." Eren sighed but nodded. Then he smelled something odd. It smelled like...sulfur.

"Levi, do you smell this??" he asked. Levi cursed. 

"Eren, do you know how to ride bareback?" Eren nodded and all the sudden the saddle disappeared from under him. 

"Woah!"

"Go invisible now. We've got enemies approaching." Eren nodded and cast the invisibility spell. As he sat on the horse, slowly moving forward, he saw a group of summoners round the corner. These ones were nothing like the one he passed earlier. These ones glowed. It was like they were covered in stars from the clearest nights. He focused on his invisibility, readying a teleportation spell in case something happened. The summoners slowed. 

"Hello, sir!" one of them called to Levi. Levi nodded.

"Good day to you, summoners. What seems to be the trouble?" Levi responded diplomatically. The summoner who'd spoken laughed.

"Why would you assume there's trouble, good sir? That seems an interesting thought for one who's just met us," he said. Levi smiled at him. He shifted so he was looking down at the summoners.

"Because I can smell the sulfur. It's not an easy smell to cover up, and it only appears around summoners when they've recently summoned their creatures." The leader raised an eyebrow before laughing loudly. 

"You know much, my friend. Care to tell me how you know so much? I don't believe you're a summoner." Levi laughed at that.

"God no, I'm not a summoner. One of my girlfriends was a summoner. She made sure she knew everything about summoning and would have me quiz her." There were immediate murmurs at that. Levi laughed. "Relax, I have no magic in me. There's no danger from me."

"How did you know we were uneasy?" Levi chuckled at the question. 

"The summoners who found out that my friend had shared that knowledge with me were livid. They feared that I would become a non-registered summoner. Although, that would be impossible with how little magic I had back then. I have none now so it's even less possible." The leader nodded. 

"That's nice. By the way, has a boy with brown hair and green eyes passed you? We received word that someone matching the description of our search target had been seen near here." Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Search target? Do tell. Who could possible pose a threat to the mighty summoners?" The leader stood proudly at Levi's statement.

"Eren Jaeger. It's said that he may destroy the world." Eren was shocked at Levi's acting abilities. He went pale.

"Someone that powerful is just on the loose? How? Why would anyone let him out of their sights??" he whispered in horror. The leader shook his head sadly.

"We summoners left him alone because we believed that he would not attempt a summoning so close to his nineteenth birthday. Apparently we were wrong. He did and managed to snag one of the strongest ones known to man." Levi gasped in horror. 

"I wish I could help you but I didn't see him. Maybe he took a different road or cut through the forest. Either way, I don't know where he is." The summoner nodded sadly.

"My apologies for stopping you on your journey. Although, may I ask something?" 

"Go ahead, by all means. You are a mighty summoner, after all, I'll not refuse you if I can help." It amazed Eren how good of a liar Levi could be when he wanted. Levi said he hated lying or spinning the truth to match his needs but he was really good at it. The summoner pointed to the mare Eren sat on.

"Why do you have two horses?" Levi smiled.

"I normally ride my horses at a relatively fast pace. Not a gallop but I switch off and on them about every other hour." The summoner nodded.

"Do you mind if we take this one? One of our horses tripped and broke a leg, while throwing its rider. The rider is unable to proceed on foot and I'm worried about leaving her behind." Levi nodded. 

"Feel free to take her, just let me grab my stuff." Levi moved to remove his things from the horse. The summoner quickly took the reins.

"Oh no, we'll bring her back to you. We just need to get to the next village. After that we'll be able to buy our own horse and send her back to you." Eren could see the tenseness of Levi's jaw. Levi didn't want to but how could he say no without sounding suspicious? He nodded slowly.

"Fine. You can take her." Eren stared at Levi in shock. 

_What is he thinking?? I can't teleport without releasing the invisibility spell and if I release the invisibility, they'll see me. They'll catch me! Are you an idiot, Levi??_

"Should I wait for you here or head on to the next village?" Levi asked. 

_He's not even going with me??_

"You can come with us if you'd like." Levi nodded.

"Thank you, you are very courteous." The ride back was silent and Eren could feel himself sweating bullets. Once at the camp where the summoners were staying, he hopped down from the horse quickly, before anyone would notice an extra pair of footprints. He used lightweight to hop into Levi's lap. Levi didn't shift at all, as if nothing had happened. Once they took the injured summoner to the village, they brought the horse back.

"Here you go!" the leader said cheerfully." After a few miles away, Eren let go of the invisibility spell with a sigh.

"That was horrible." Levi chuckled at that.

"Well, at least you made it out alive. Lucky you." Eren groaned as he got back on the mare. His butt was sore and his legs were cramping from the odd position he'd been in. He was eager to sleep for that night. They set up camp and went to bed. Levi sighed as he stared at Eren. 

"You're so beautiful and you don't even realize," he murmured. Over the past four weeks, Levi had found himself staring at Eren while he slept, wanting to touch the boy. And he had. So many times, he'd touched him. Feather light fingers had traced his cheekbones and jawbones. Gentle thumbs massaged tense muscles. The only places Levi hadn't touched yet were right between his legs and Eren's ass. 

Levi found himself slowly moving towards Eren. He slowly spread Eren's legs, so as not to wake the boy, and pulled Eren's pants down. Eren grumbled as the cool air touched his thighs but Levi ignored that, entranced by the golden skin. His fingers traced it and Eren let out a soft moan. Levi paused and touched again. Eren's moans became more pleading and louder the closer Levi got to his crotch. Levi palmed Eren's cock through his pants, noting that it was already semi-hard. Levi smiled and rubbed it until it was fully hard. Then he pulled Eren's underwear off. 

Levi observed with surprise the dripping liquid on the tip of Eren's cock. Levi leaned down slowly and licked it. Eren moaned loudly, jutting his hips up into Levi's mouth. Levi slowly lowered his head onto the hard cock. A loud moan was Eren's response. He felt the boy shift and froze.

"L-Levi?" Eren asked, blearily. Levi looked up to see those emerald eyes staring at him with a mix of sleepiness and surprise and pleasure. "What're you doing?"


	8. Awakening Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up to Levi sucking his cock. What does he do?  
> Nothing.  
> He just lays back and enjoys it.

Eren stared at Levi sleepily. He woke up to someone touching him but he ignored the feather light brushes. However, someone sucking on his cock is something Eren can't ignore. Levi stares at him, looking guilty as hell. 

"Levi," Eren moves to sit up but Levi sucks harshly on his cock, earning a loud cry as Eren collapsed back onto his mat. "Wait, wait, wait. Please not so hard without warning, okay? God fuck!"

Levi watches Eren with curious eyes. He tentatively sucks again, earning a groan from Eren. Eren pants and stares at Levi who's gazing back at him.

"Levi...you don't have to...it's dirty right? You hate dirty things," Eren moaned. Even as he said these things, whenever Levi would suck even the slightest bit, Levi would notice that Eren bucked his hips up into his mouth. Levi slid off with a wet plop and stared at Eren. 

"But aren't you the one who doesn't want me to stop?" he purrs sensually, nipping the inside of Eren's thighs, making him spread them wider. Levi went back to sucking on Eren, taking as much of it in as he can. Eren felt the tip hit the back of Levi's throat and groaned.

"Levi...Levi...I can't take much...ah...more!" Eren gasped. Levi watched him as he deep throated him."If...if you don't...ah...want me to come down...come down your throat...I think you should...pull off!"

Levi loved watching Eren squirm under his ministrations. He could feel the pulse in Eren's cock increase and he bobbed his head faster, causing louder moans to echo. Eren cried out when he felt the heat in his gut explode in the warmth of Levi's mouth. Levi pulled off and swallowed. He coughed a little.

"That was salty." Eren only nodded dumbly.

"I'm sure it was." Levi stared at him, slightly concerned by Eren's reaction.

"You're taking this rather well. I just sucked you off and you aren't even going to protest?" Eren flushed. 

"Um, Levi, I think there's something you should know about me." Levi tilted his head. What was Eren going to tell him that he didn't already know?

"What?"

"I'm gay." Levi blinked and straightened. Eren was flushed a bright crimson. 

"What??"

"I'm a homosexual. I am attracted to members of my own gender. In other words, I am sexually aroused by other men." Levi stared and Eren hesitantly, shyly met Levi's gaze. Levi began to laugh. Eren frowned.

"It's not funny! Please don't mock me for being this way." Levi shook his head, still doubled over from laughing.

"I'm not...laughing because...of that." Eren frowned, confused. 

"Then why are you laughing?" Levi smirked at him once he'd gotten control of himself. 

"I have been hoping to find a gay partner for over two thousand years, Eren. Other summons are stuck on concepts like straight and man and woman. I was always attracted to guys so this is pretty convenient for me." Eren blushed as Levi began to trace the muscles of his abs.

"L-Levi...what are you doing?" Levi smirked up at him.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to fuck you, Eren." Eren blushed bright red and pulled back. 

"B-but...we haven't even started dating or anything like that! How do I know you even like me?" Levi froze. Then he sighed. Eren tilted his head in confusion as Levi put his face in his palms.

"Fucking hell, Eren. Would you normally suck off someone you _didn't_ like for no reason??" Eren stiffened at that. 

_So...wait. That means...Levi likes me???_ Eren thought. 

"L-Levi...you..." Levi glared up at the boy.

"I fucking love you, Eren. Can I make that anymore clear?" Eren blushed but launched himself at Levi. Levi caught him and Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck.

"I love you too, Levi!" Eren cried. 

_When did it change? When did admiration turn into love? Why would I end up this way with a summon? It's a taboo for this type of relationship to happen. Ah, fuck it, we're already breaking and going against every summoner law. So it doesn't matter if I fall in love with my summon._ Eren thought. He pulled back and kissed Levi, deeply, and clung to him. 

Levi gripped Eren's hips, pulling the boy more securely into his lap. Eren moaned into the kiss as his erection ground against Levi's stomach. Levi bucked his hips up, earning a soft moan as his hard on pressed against the soft orbs of Eren's ass. Eren desperately kissed Levi while grinding down on Levi's erection. 

"Levi...I need...more...I want you...inside me!" Eren gasped. Levi's eyes widened but he turned them over, slamming Eren face down in the dirt. "W-what?? Levi??"

"Fuck. Don't tempt me like that, I won't be able to hold back," Levi growled, gripping Eren's hips tightly and grinding against him. Eren moaned and panted, desperate for more. He glanced over his shoulder.

"L-Levi...please...I want you! I want you to...ngh...fuck me!" With that, Levi tore off Eren's pants, literally shredding them into nothing with his magic. He licked his lips at the sight of his now naked summoner, who moaned and bucked his hips back desperately. Levi growled and leaned down.

"Don't resist, Eren." With that Levi buried his face in Eren's ass. Eren moaned and jolted as Levi delivered soft nips and sensual licks to the sensitive flesh. Then Eren felt something wet and warm brush his hole. His moan dragged out as Levi licked around the rim of Eren's asshole. Eren gazed back over his shoulder with lust filled eyes, even though he knew that Levi wasn't able to see him.

"Levi...hurry...I can't take much...ah...more..." He panted. Levi answered by sticking his tongue as far in Eren's ass as he could. Eren moaned, bucking his hips back. He heard a soft growl and a smack on his ass, making his cheeks bounce.

"Hold still, Eren," Levi growled as he dove back into that glorious heat again. Eren moaned and tried to hold still as Levi licked as much of his insides as he could. Eren was practically drooling. All the sudden he felt something come in alongside the tongue and he moaned. He panted as he felt Levi's fingers begin to spread him open further. It was torturous but felt so _good._

"Levi, please! I can't...ah! I can't hold back for much longer!" Eren cried, tears rolling down his cheeks. He needed to release. Any longer and it would be painful. 

"Fuck." He heard Levi say as he pulled out. Eren heard the rustle of fabric and then felt a delicious heat tap at his hole. He immediately bucked back, wanting that heat inside him. Levi responded by grabbing Eren's hips and plunging completely into him. Eren moaned and spurted all over the mat beneath them. 

"You came just from me putting it in? How dirty," Levi growled in Eren's ear. Levi pressed Eren's head and shoulders down, raising his ass. Then he set a punishing pace that had him thrusting in and out twice for every moan that came out of Eren's mouth. Eren desperately tried to focus but he couldn't because of the rapid pace. 

"Levi!" he moaned, arching his back and thrusting back onto Levi's cock. Levi shifted a bit and thrust in. Eren screamed as Levi hit his prostate head on. "More! Levi, do that again!"

"I want you to count every time I thrust into you," Levi growled. Eren moaned loudly but hesitantly began to count.

"O-one!"

"Two!"

"Thre-aah!!"

"F-four!"

Levi was punishing and increased his pace as Eren counted, causing Eren to see stars and struggle to count. Finally Levi growled in Eren's ear. Eren had long stopped counting at this point.

"Cum for me, Eren." Eren screamed as his loud burst from him and he felt warmth shoot inside of him. When Levi pulled out, Eren lay twitching. His vision still had white spots dancing in them. He was clearly tired and Levi chuckled. 

"Good boy. Now, go to sleep, Eren." With that, Eren dozed off. 


	9. Assassins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a wonderful night, Eren and Levi wake up to a beautiful morning, empty stomachs, and...assassins?  
> Eren's POV

Eren groaned as he got up. Levi was laying next to him but Eren could care less. He was covered in dry cum, naked, and cold. He grabbed the bucket of water that had been placed inside the cabin and began to wash himself. He hissed softly as the cold water touched his skin. He quickly glared at it, sending warm magic into it to warm it up. He slowly managed to wipe himself clean. When he turned back, he saw that Levi was laying on his side. Levi was smirking as his eyes raked over Eren's bare form.

"I will never tire of this," he said with a pleased hum. Eren threw the towel at him. Levi laughed and caught it.

"Aw, did someone get shy?" he teased.

"Screw you, Levi!" Eren said with a blush. Levi pretended to consider this. 

"Mm, no. But, I'm not opposed to screwing you over." Eren flushed and quickly got dressed. He heard a sigh from Levi but ignored it. Levi stood and got dressed as well. A loud growl came from Eren's stomach and Levi raised an eyebrow. 

"Let's go get some food started, shall we?" he asked. Eren nodded, feeling like his face was going to burn off. He stepped outside and immediately crashed into Levi, who had stopped.

"Ow! Levi, why'd you stop?"

"Sh!"

Eren paused, wondering what could've made Levi stop. Then he noticed that the magic circle that had been placed around their camp had holes in it. Levi looked like he was thinking so Eren didn't bother him.

"Judging from all the spots, there's only one word missing...and that's..." His eyes widened and he grabbed Eren, tossing him away from the tent. "Eren, look out!" 

Eren felt a clawed hand narrowly miss him. He landed roughly and turned to stare. Levi stood between him and what appeared to be a horde of shadows. Levi's wings were fully exposed and he practically glowed.

"Levi, what is that thing??" Eren demanded. Levi dodged one of the creatures attacks and lashed back with a beam of white light that shot a hole through it. 

"It's a shade! Eren, keep away from large shadows, it can teleport into them!" Eren bolted away from the forest edge. 

"How do we kill it??" Eren demanded. Levi shot a larger bolt of light.

"It has to be purified! Do you know the circle to purify things???" Levi demanded. Eren thought back.

"What are the runes needed??" He called. Levi shot of another bolt of light as he answered.

"Light, heaven, sun, joy, and life!" Eren remembered seeing something like that once. One of the butchers in the town had used it to purify meat.

"How many levels??" Levi clashed with it and leaped back. 

"Five! Get to work, Eren. Any order should do!" Eren began mentally writing the circle but he heard a loud cry of pain. He saw that it had grabbed Levi and seemed to be sucking something from his black wing. The rest of the circle immediately wrote itself and Eren fired. The shadows looked up in surprise but disappeared in the face of the blazing light. Eren ran to Levi.

"Levi!" Levi coughed and stood.

"Fucking bastard tried to pull out my negative energies!" he hissed. Eren sighed and slumped against him.

"I thought...I thought it was going to kill you!" Eren whispered. Levi sighed. 

"It wouldn't do that. It got distracted by me, sure, but I wasn't the target." Eren looked up at Levi with wide, shock filled eyes.

"Me? It was after me?" Levi nodded.

"That was a summoner's shade. An assassin by the looks of it. We should move before they come back." Eren nodded and they quickly packed up. They hopped onto their horses and rode off. 

It wasn't getting easier. Eren was exhausted at the end of the week and he could tell that Levi was tiring.

There had been several assassins after them. Once the original shade had been summoned back by it's master, the summoner must've spread the word that they were in that general area since so many summons had appeared. The day before there had been nothing. The day after the attack, there were summons everywhere. They could literally be seen flitting among the trees. 

They had been seen and attacked by water nymphs the day after, imps the third day, and more continuing on. Levi commented on how it was at least good education, giving Eren hands on experience with fighting summons and teaching him their weaknesses at the same time. But Eren was worried since Levi took on most of the combat.

 _Will we survive_ this? Eren wondered.

Two weeks later

"You should rest, Levi." Levi groaned, shifting to get comfortable as Eren wrapped the injuries Levi had gotten from their most recent fight.

"I need to make sure that no one comes after you." Eren sighed.

"I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you. You haven't rested in over a week! Isn't there some way for you to recharge your powers or rest without having to worry??" Eren asked. Levi shook his head.

"They'll come after you whether I'm ready or not. I can't take the risk of losing you, Eren." Eren smiled at him. 

"I'll be fine, I promise. Don't worry about me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who actually read the notes. A word of caution for the next chapter. The next chapter will be the last one and if you think this fic is labelled "Major Character Death" for no reason, think again.


	10. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title says it all.  
> It's sad so please don't hate me for this.

Once Eren thought that Levi had finally settled down and was sleeping peacefully, he decided to take their clothes and do laundry. It had been a long time since they'd seen as few demons as they had recently. So Eren figured, he was relatively safe. He glanced around before walking out of the circle. It was a warm day. A perfect day to do laundry. Eren quickly made himself and his load invisible. 

That however, proved to be a mistake when trying to wash things.

So he undid the charm. It was soothing to be doing something as menial as laundry. Eren liked not having to worry about things. 

The water was cool and fresh as he waded in to wash the clothes. He hummed softly to himself. It really was gorgeous here. For a moment Eren wished that Levi was here so he could splash him with water and they could play in the river. He shook his head. Levi was resting after a long time of fighting. Besides, Eren could take care of himself. He had greatly progressed when it came to magic and he knew that he could handle himself against plenty of summons.

So he washed.

He washed and ignored the danger he'd put himself in.

Unknown's POV

_It's him. It's the boy. He's alone. Vulnerable. Weak._

_Where's his summon? It'll be mad. Probably kill us if we attack. Who cares?_

_We should kill him. Yes. Kill. Murder. Tear open his throat and watch the blood spurt. Yes! Drink it up!_

_How should we kill him? Slowly!_

_No, we can't kill him slowly. His summon would come to help. We have to do it quickly._

_..._

_..._

_Tear his head off? Rip his innards out! Skin him alive!_

_We need a fast method, one that won't attract the attention of his summon._

_The summon will notice anyways. No point in trying to be subtle. Besides, we can always teleport out!_

_True. But do we really want to make him ugly? What do you mean? What are you saying, you fool??_

_He's beautiful._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_True... Pretty things should stay pretty, even in death. No wonder the angel fell for him._

_Maybe we should claim him for ourselves!! We like that idea! Us too!_

_No. The summon would come for us and kill us in a slow, horrible way. If we attack, the boy must die._

_..._

_..._

_Fine. How shall we kill him then? Slit his wrists? Strangle him with those white sheets?_

_Ooh! I know, I know! You mean, **we** know? Yes, fine, **we** know._

_Alright, how shall we kill him?_

_We should slit his throat and wrists and then wrap him in the sheets! He'll look so pretty in white stained red!_

_..._

_..._

_Yes. We agree with this plan. We think he'll look very nice in that. Especially since the fabric will flutter in the water! He'll look ethereal!_

_It's settled then. That's how we'll kill him._

_Can we kiss him goodnight?_

_..._

_..._

_What? You're an idiot. You're a huge idiot._

_You mean **we're** an idiot. _

_..._

_..._

_Damn, we've got us there. Way to twist our own words against us. We do our best._

Eren's POV

Eren heard the low growl and high chittering noises behind him. He turned, instinctively raising a fire spell. What he saw was terrifying. It looked like a hyena with three heads. But the creepiest thing was that it had two human arms coming from it's sides. There were daggers in both hands. The middle head made the chittering sound while the others growled. Eren backed up, tripping in the water. He sent a fire spell shooting towards it.

"Stay away!" The fire crackled on the creature's skin but did nothing. The chittering redoubled and it ran towards him. Eren let out a scream and ran for cover.

But it was on him in seconds. 

It's massive paws slammed him into the ground and rolled him over. He noticed that there were two more hands behind the first two dagger wielding ones and they held nothing. Those hands grabbed his arms and even though Eren yanked and pulled, he couldn't escape. He felt the brush of a blade against both his wrists. He stared up in fear. It almost seemed to be gloating. Eren felt the cold sting of steel as the blades sank into his wrists and slashed through. 

Eren screamed. 

Then the next thing he knew, the daggers were at his throat and he was choking on his own blood. It'd slit his throat. He was confused in his fuzzy state as it lifted the white sheets and wrapped them around him. It looked down at him and nodded before disappearing. Eren could feel himself fading, his heartbeat loud in his ears. 

"Levi..." he weakly croaked. 

Levi's POV

Levi shot upright. Something was wrong. Something was horribly wrong. He felt a slight tug inside of him and realized that his plane of existence was calling him back. That could only mean...

Levi shot out of the tent, wings spreading. He shot towards he could still faintly feel his summoner. He found Eren in a river, lips blue and wrapped in white sheets. 

"Eren!" Levi soared down and saw Eren's eyes meet his. Levi took Eren's hand and held it. Then he realized that someone had slit Eren's wrist. The sheets were stained with blood. Yet they'd done absolutely nothing to staunch the blood flow and Levi knew Eren wouldn't make it.

"No...you can't leave me Eren. I just found you! I just found the one person I can love!" he sobbed. He felt Eren weakly twitch his fingers and trace Levi's face. Levi was sobbing. Loud, uncontrolled, sobbing. 

"Le...vi...I...love....you," Eren murmured. With that proclamation finished, Eren's eyes became dull and dark. Levi sobbed and desperately held Eren's hand to his cheek. 

"No, no, no, no, No, NO!!" Levi screamed. He stared at the world around him with a sudden hatred. He could see the summons watching him from the trees. Had they done this?? Had they killed his beloved?? Levi felt his rage and sorrow spill forth and he screamed, loud and long. Flames burst around him as he cradled the form of his lover. Quickly though, even that was gone, incinerated by the heat of his flames. Levi stood.

 ** _"YOU DID THIS TO HIM!! YOU ARE THE ONES WHO KILLED HIM!! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!!"_** he screamed. The world tossed and turned, bursting randomly into flames as Levi dropped back down and desperately cradled the ashes of the one he loved. The destruction went on around him, spreading out. How long it went on for, Levi didn't know. How long he sat there, he couldn't tell. But then,

"Levi," Levi looked up. Eren was smiling at him. Eren laughed and held out his hand to Levi. "Let's go, Levi."

"You're here! You came back to me, Eren!" Eren laughed. 

"Of course I came back for you, Levi! Now come on, let's go. We'll find somewhere we can rest." This was Eren's promise.

"And what happens once we've rested?" Levi asked. Eren laughed, a bright and happy noise. 

"Then we can do whatever we want!" Levi laughed and followed Eren, taking his hand and letting him lead the way. It felt warm with Eren. Warm and happy. 

Anyone who'd managed to get close enough to see the angel would've seen his form collapse from the intensity of his rage and sorrow. Under his fury and grief, the world burned to ashes, just as the two lovers did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashes to ashes, we all fall down.
> 
> Okay, I know this was a sad chapter but hey, at least the two were together, right? Alright, now I gonna go find some cover while you prepare your rocks and rotten fruit.


End file.
